A Tale of Fire and Ice
by Omega Zekrom
Summary: A year has passed since the Ouroborous crashed into the sea. Albert is dead, or is he? Model O stirs while older forces are reawakened.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Fire and Ice**

* * *

_**Hi its Omega Zekrom. This is my first story so don't expect too much. This is post Ouroborous. The prologue only sets the scene on how both Grey and Ashe survives.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man. Hope to do so one day though. *Death stared by Ashe***_

* * *

**Prologue: The Mysterious Lab**

-2 years ago, aboard the Guardian Base-

**Ashe's POV**

"Ashe! A Biometal signature has been discovered at the Mysterious Lab. Head over there and see what Pseudoroid has appeared. Get the Biometal at all costs."

"Got it! Be there and back before you can say 'Megamerge'!" I dashed to the Transerver room. The Guardians assigned there didn't give me a second glance before typing in the coordinates for the Mysterious Lab.

Dark Clouds hung overhead like a dark and ominous curtain, obscuring any, if all, sunlight. Lightning crackled all around, trapping the place the lab in a barrier of static and rumbling thunder.

I arrived, shrouded in a vortex of swirling data.

"Prairie, I'm in. Looking at the place, I'd say either an elec or a null. Well, Ashe out." I pressed a button on the screen of the device on my arm, ending the transmission.

"The map says I'm getting close, but there aren't any Mavericks here. Even those pesky Mechaloids are gone. Normally Pseudoroid lairs are practically crawling with Mavericks." I grumbled while examining the 3D map projected above the Huntech, a 3-in-1 device with maps, tools, and a communication function. A piece of shrapnel suddenly caught my attention. "Looks like someone's here." The shrapnel was a shard of Maverick helmet.

"AAAGGHH!" A sharp cry tore through the silence. I whipped my head up. "Megamerge!" Hoisting my busters onto my shoulders, I dashed towards the cry.

* * *

"He… help…" A low moan floated from up ahead. I bit my lip. Pseudoroids were already a handful without the added trouble of protecting a civilian.

Panting, I reached a bridge. What I saw made me gasp- a giant mechaniloid hovered behind the red metal bridge, creaking as steamed hissed from gaps in his impervious armour. _Dogu the Giant… the same mechaniloid which almost killed me._ A youth with a shock of silver hair ran for cover behind some crates just as the giant mechaniloid shot twin beams of orange lasers at him, gouging a track of molten metal on the already weak bridge.

"Oh no you don't!" Eyes blazing, I shot a barrage of buster shots at the mechaniloid, only to have them bounce off its rusted body and scatter all around. One of the shots hit the pile of crates, inciting a loud scream from somewhere among the crates. I tutted. Collateral damage. I really had to be more careful.

"The eyes! Aim for the eyes!" Startled, my hand jerked, causing the shot to misfire into the sky. Did that kid just give me advice? But no time for that. Busters glowing, I aimed at the mechaniloid's glowing, emotionless eyes and fired.

Beams of light streamed from the mechaniloid's armour, followed by a large explosion that rocked the bridge. The burning shell of the giant mechaniloid crashed into it. With a resounding crack, the bridge hurtled down into the abyss below, bringing youth with it.

I cried out in alarm. Transforming back to my human form, I sent out a grappling hook at the kid as I called the Guardians. "Prairie, looks like I'll ne needing a 'copter here. Can't seem to find the biometal though. A mechaniloid appeared but I blasted it into ashes *chuckle*. Anyway, its just me and a civilian."

Hoisting the unconscious kid onto the edge of the abyss, I checked him quickly for any injuries. Two things caught my eye- a red mark on his forehead and his clenched fist. Brushing aside his silvery hair, I saw the red inverted triangle on his forehead marking him out as a reploid. I directed my attention to the boy's fist. Prying it apart, what I saw was a white and blue piece of metal. Two dim rectangles on its face made it look like a face. "Wait a sec, that looks a lot like-"

"-Like me." Model A drifted out of my jacket pocket. "Seems like someone used my data to create another Model A."

"Hey Prairie, sketch that. Seems like the civilian has the Biometal. He's out cold so send the helicopter anyway. Pretty successful mission eh?"

* * *

_**Well thats the end of the prologue. R&R please, that is if I even have any readers...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, this is the 1st actual chapter. I'll try to make the chapters longer if I can. *drags Grey over* **_

_**Me: Do the disclaimer**_

_**Grey: *death stare which would make Serpent cringe* Fine. Disclaimer: Omega Zekrom doesn't own Mega Man. If he did, the games wouldn't be as awesome. **_

_**Me: WTH! GET BACK HERE!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Hunter's Camp**_

-?-

"_Shadows before me!"_

_Four dark figures darted out from the rugged cave wall. Each had a different coloured core- fiery orange, glacial blue, swirling green and dark, menacing purple. Shadows curled around each core like smoke. The four figures kneeled down and bowed their heads to a man. A tattered black cloak was wrapped around him, floating slightly. Suddenly one of the figures spoke_

"_Revenge. Let me crush the traitors into pulp. Let me at 'em General!"_

_The cloaked man seemed unperturbed by his soldier's tone. Instead, he let out an evil laugh. The sound reverberated throughout the cavern._

"_Soon Atlas, soon. The fallen sparks of the Game of Destiny have been rekindled. Soon the Apocalypse will awaken and the world will bow down before their true king!"_

* * *

-Hunter's Camp, a year after the Ouroborous Event-

-Normal POV-

Two silver-haired Mega Men were sparring on the concrete training court. Even after a year, the results of the life-changing battle aboard the Ouroborous could still be seen. Rubble littered the training field like miniature statues, serving as a memory of that fateful day.

Ashe's silver hair whipped in the wind. "I'm getting you!" Busters raised, she charged them up till they glowed white and fired- just as Grey fired his. The result, a deafening explosion which rocked the camp, causing anyone in the vicinity to collapse onto the ground with their hands on their ears and two panting Hunters oblivious to the effects of their battle.

"Not bad, for a wimp." Ashe shouted from one side of the training court. With a loud _hmph_, Grey let the matter pass. Mega-merging was draining enough without Ashe boasting.

Grinning, Ashe bounded over and thumped Grey in the back. Grey growled at the back of his throat, reached for a towel from the rack, then swiftly turned and with a loud roar, tackled Ashe. The duo then proceeded to brawl where they were. Punches and kicks flew, hopefully hitting their targets, while loud curses could be heard when they did.

On the sidelines, Aile sighed while he brother, Vent, did a face-palm.

"Sometimes I wonder about those two. They're as different as fire and ice." Aile commented. Vent just gave her a look.

"Think we should separate them?"

"Nah, let them be. Y' know, its kinda fun watching them fight."

Vent rolled his eyes. Sometimes he just couldn't understand what his sister was thinking. A cry of _"A-trans!" _and two consecutive flashes of light brought him back to the dust cloud at the rack. When the rolling cloud of dust cleared, an orange Mega Man, Atlas, and a green one, Aeolus, were left standing. Or in Grey's case, hovering.

A loud battle cry echoed around the camp as Vent face-palmed again. Grey and Ashe had been enemies for a long time. Heck, they've been at each other's necks ever since they met. Vent chuckled dryly as he thought of the day the two of them met. Ashe had rescued Grey from the Mysterious Lab and had actually _carried_ the poor reploid from the helicopter to the sick bay, muttering about _my booty_ or something like that,

Maybe it was the fact that Grey had found the Biometal Ashe was sent to find, or that he screamed bloody murder and pointed his Buster Gun, albeit somewhat shakily, at Ashe as she walked out of the room. Whatever the reason, their rivalry had sparked and slowly flared.

A bolt of blazing flames shot past his face, almost singeing his fringe, dragging him abruptly out of his daydream. Vent shot a dirty look at the two Mega Men and cursed under his breath. Destroying and razing Hunter's Camp to the ground was bad enough. But frying his hair was going way too far.

Just as the Guardian was about to Megamerge and pummel Ashe and Grey into the ground, the intercom hanging loosely from a pock-marked iron pole spluttered to life.

"Vent and Aile report to the control centre immediately. A group of Mavericks have attacked Inner Peace. Report to the control centre for details."

Vent glanced at his sister. "Looks like action. Hey sis, you ready?" Aile grinned mischievously. "Race you." With that, she shot off, leaving the Guardian in a stream of dust. Vent glanced back at the court. Grey and Ashe finally stopped their fight, if even for a moment. Knuckle Busters burning, Ashe stood on one side while casually tossing a fire grenade into the air repeatedly. Grey's Double Saber crackled like a miniature lightning cloud as arcs of electricity raced across its glowing blades. Neither seemed to want to yield to the other, standing their ground with a determined stance.

"Meh, I'm beat. Let's just call it a day, okay?" Ashe called from her side. Grey replied in turn by reverting back to Reploid form and immediately headed towards the mess hall, narrowly missing a hunter, who spewed out expletives. Ashe chased after him, hot on his heels.

Vent snorted. They may be different, but sometimes their rivalry and occasional partnership opened up and dangerously bordered on actual friendship. Not that they'd admit it anyway. He switched his gaze to the control centre. "Looks like Aile's gonna beat me this time."

* * *

_***Catches up to Grey* **_

_**While you guys read, give me some ideas on how to kill this idiot. R'n'R please and watch out for fluff in the next chappie. The rating might change to T soon depending on a certain Mechaloid. Omega Zekrom, over and out.**_


End file.
